Spider Sense
by FanBoyTrippin
Summary: Peter Parker always assumed his Spider sense resulted from the bite of a radioactive arachnid. Never did he dream that it was actually the product of an X-gene mutation. SpidermanXMenEvo crossover! Mutant!Peter. No Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution.

**Pairings**: None at the moment!

**Summary:** Peter Parker always assumed his Spider sense resulted from the bite of a radioactive arachnid. Never did he dream that it was actually the product of an X-gene mutation. SpidermanXMenEvo crossover! Mutant!Peter

**A/N: **I don't really know a lot about Spider-Man or X-men, though I did watch all four seasons of Evolution a few weeks back. Sooo, no promises on cannon, especially concerning Peter Parker. Will probably be completely rewriting his background! However, I do respect the original comic/cartoon writers, so I may put a little background section in the beginning if I wish to allude to anything!

**Background Info:**

About a year Post X-Men Evo Season 4

Spider-Tracers – small electronic tracking devices attuned to Peter's Spider sense

Spiderman's powers – caused by a radioactive spider, that in turn caused Peter's body to become radioactive, along with gain some mutant arachnid DNA

Peter' s interning at Doc Connor's lab.

**Spider Sense 1**

He remembers the spider biting him. How sick he got afterwards. The power he gained the next day.

Uncle Ben dying in his arms.

He remembers his first year as Spiderman, swinging through the skies of New York for the first time, snagging his first criminals, fighting his first super-villain. The memories, they all seemed so far away.

It had been a full two years since then, and he'd both made a name for himself and fought is own share of rouges: the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio. However, he'd made quite a few friends along the way; the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Ironman, Doc Connors (when he wasn't in Lizard form, that is).

But for now it was time to take a break. Peter was seventeen and needed to start thinking about his future, college, a life after spandex shorts and web-shooting bracelets. Besides, New York had enough superheroes protecting it by now, that it wouldn't miss a little spider.

Besides, the "Hero or Menace" thing Jameson kept spouting was getting a little old.

With great power comes great responsibility. It was a phrase Peter would keep with him for life. But at the moment, his responsibilities to his family and himself were trumping his responsibility as a costumed vigilante. Aunt May's health was failing and he was already working three part time jobs along with acting as a freelance photographer for the Bugle while simultaneously trying to stay afloat as a junior in high school. He couldn't handle being Spiderman too. He needed to take a break to get his life back in order.

So he did.

XXX

"And that's it!" Peter cried triumphantly and throwing up his hands. Snapping one last piece in place, he spun around on his chair, before letting out a yelp of surprise as he came face to face with Doctor Curt Connors.

"While I don't mind you using my lab, Peter, would you care to explain what exactly you're doing?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow good humouredly. Then, spotting the small metal device the teen was working on, he looked intrigued. "Making on more spider tracers? I thought you said you were quitting with the tights?" Setting down a stack of files he'd been carrying, the Doc picked the device off Peter's desk and examined it closely, before settling him with a look. It appeared to be just like an ordinary tracer, small and metallic with little spider legs sticking out the side, though now that he was holding it in his hands, he noticed it to be slightly different.

"I am," Peter responded, taking the piece back from Connors and turning towards the table to pick up a piece of string. "This is just something I made to make sure I do just that." Threading the string through a metal loop at the top of the device, Peter turned the miniature arachnid into a makeshift amulet. At Curt's questioning expression, though, he continued. "Look, stepping down as New York's resident web-head isn't gonna be easy for me. With my luck, I'm gonna see a lot of crime that I'm going to want to step in and stop. Therefore, I modified this Spider Tracer so I can't." Pressing a button on the device's underside, a small blue light lit up. Holding it up triumphantly, a wide grin spread across his features. "This is going to act as a makeshift power dampener to repress my superhuman abilities, thus making sure I can't play the superhero to moment things get out of hand."

Connors' face contorted into a frown, as he considered the piece thoughtfully. "Let me guess. The device somehow works to suppress the radiation that your body's been giving off ever since you got your mutant powers?" he asked, honestly intrigued. Peter blinked.

"Uhhh… Yeah. I'm not entirely sure about the specifics, since I asked Mr. Fantastic for a bit f help to create it, but it's supposed to do something along those lines." he shrugged. "Now all I got to do is test if it works." Walking up to a nearby wall, he placed a hand to the surface and tried to see if he could get a grip. He couldn't. "Guess it does," he said, smiling again.

"Not that I'm questioning your choices, Peter, but are you sure suppressing your powers is a smart thing to do? Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go." The doctor rested a concerned hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "What if you need them?"

"Not a problem," Peter replied reassuringly. "With a press of a button I can turn them back on anytime I want." To demonstrate, the teen pressed a switch on the amulet again. The soft blue light on the piece faded out to be replaced with an equally soft red. Resting a hand back against the wall, he quickly scaled the surface, stopping to throw the doctor a small grin.

Connors nodded, but stopped as he caught sight of the clock next to the spot Peter where Peter had stopped. "Speaking of time, Pete, do you realize how late it is?" Looking to his right, the boy let about a gasp. Pressing the button again, the boy was back on the ground in a flash, waving his friend a quick goodbye as he sprinted out the door, hoping to catch a bus and make it home before his aunt began to wonder why he was late for dinner.

Meanwhile, in a mansion somewhere in Bayville, the supercomputer known as Cerebro began to blink. A new mutant had been found.

XXX

It'd been a week since Peter had abandoned his shtick as Spidey, and things were going great. Well, at least close to great; things had been relatively normal, and that's about all the teen could ask for. Sure Jameson had hounding him for more pictures of the infamous red and blue hero, but seeing as he'd not made any public appearances as of late, he'd been able to mount a believable defense for his empty hands and blank film. Also, in that time, the boy had been able to refocus on his grades, which had slipped a bit during his time as a vigilante, allowing him to ace a few midyear exams and increase his standings in a couple of his classes. He'd even had time to reconnect with a few friends he'd neglected over the past two years. Yes, life was surely returning to that of the mundane. The super… boring… mundane…

By now, Peter should have known better than to complain. Every time he did, the universe made him regret it, as that very afternoon, the very same one during which Peter was thinking that being a plain old high school student was just a bit too dull for his tastes, trouble arrived on his doorstep. Or, more accurately, in the middle of a busy city street manifested in the form of several pumpkin bombs.

A new villain, the Hob Goblin, was on a rampage, tearing up the city and itching for a fight. Peter had only ever fought him once, but knew the man behind the mask was certifiably insane. However, he vowed not to get involved.

"Where is the Spider?" cackled the orange figure insanely, obviously trying to bait Spiderman into coming out. "Where is he? Come on Spidey! Dontcha want to play?"

Unfortunately for the villain, Peter didn't rise to his taunts. With his suppressor glowing a soft blue, he instead made to play the role of frightened civilian. Though his inner hero was screaming for him to jump into action, Peter knew he needed to walk away. If he didn't make it to the subways fast he'd be late for his next job as a delivery boy. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to leave the city unprotected.

As if on cue, a brightly burning figure shot through the sky with an enthusiastic shout. "Hey troll face! Spidey's not in the building right now, but how about trying me on for size!"

That's right, Peter had thought ahead, pulled a few strings, and called in a favor. Though maybe asking Johnny Storm to cover his sector of the city while he got back to his own life a bad idea. The guy was such an ego trip! Inwardly sighing, he continued running. Then again, the Torch was the only guy who'd take the job. He had jumped at the opportunity to do something that involved free publicity. Personally, Peter would have preferred Daredevil, but he knew Matt Murdock was busy during the day with his job as lawyer. Plus, his alter ego didn't exactly have the best reputation and was more of a nighttime sort of guy than anything.

Truthfully though? The Torch wasn't doing that hot a job stepping in for him at the moment. Matched up with the Hob Goblin, he was making more of a wreck of the city than Peter would have as Spiderman. This was probably due in part to how every time the villain threw a bomb, the Torch shot it down with a burst of flame, setting it off and amplifying its blast. Seriously, the amount of property damage the two were causing-

Peter entire body jerked as he was suddenly hit by a wave of Spider Sense more powerful than he'd ever experienced before, which puzzled him briefly as his amulet was still active. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, as instinct took over. Quickly jumping to the side, Peter narrowly dodging a wayward pumpkin bomb and avoiding being caught in the blast that formed the massive crater in the area where he'd just been standing.

"Hey dude, watch it! You almost hit a civilian!" the Torch's voice rang out from above, calling toward the hoverboard-riding fiend as they continued their aerial battle. Peter groaned at the dude's flippant attitude, but instead of deciding to continue running, as before, he pulled out his camera. He might as well take a few pictures for Jameson, since there was no way he was going to make it to his job on time now. Plus, it would give him an opportunity to keep an eye on Johnny and make sure he didn't totally screw things up. Dashing after the two airborne figures, camera in hand, he failed to notice a set of blue eyes watching him from the shadows.

Capturing pictures of the scene before him was really not that hard. Especially since his oddly ever present, though not unwelcome, Spider Sense seemed intent on warning him of any and all danger headed his way, informing him when and how to dodge that wayward chunk of debris or misguided shard of shrapnel. He snapped an easy dozen shots of each figure before deciding to make his way out and flee. However, just as he was about to slip away unnoticed, Lady Luck socked him a good one as all of a sudden, the Torch thought it would be a good idea to tackle the Goblin in midair, ripping him off his hoverboard – and sending it flying straight towards Peter. The boy's Spider sense screamed, and he barely leaped out of its path in time before it crashed into a nearby building. For a guy whose super strength and reflexes were still under wraps, the feat was quite impressive. Besides his Spider Sense, all his other powers were still disabled. Of course, though, Fate wasn't just going to let him off the hook and escape. Not just yet.

"Gah! My bombs! Look at what you made me do, you giant flaming freak!" the Goblin's voice came from over Peter's head.

Turning towards the sky, Peter's eyes widened as he realized the bag the orange villain used to carry his ammunition had ripped and a dozen explosives were raining down towards him. His spider sense was blaring at him once more. Gritting his teeth, he realized that the rubble the hovercraft had kicked up had surrounded him, limiting his options on how to evade. Coming to the conclusion that he'd have to dodge each bomb individually, he bit back a groan. Closing his eyes, Peter focused on his Spider Sense, trusting it to guide him through the danger.

He stepped to the left to avoid the first explosive, than jumped forward to dodge the second. A hop backward and he dodged a third. A small dash forward and two more were evaded. A small leap into the air and he narrowly escaped the blast radius of three bombs landing in a circle around him. Another sidestep and he vaulted over a wall of debris, having made his way to the outer edges of the falling cluster of lethal pumpkins. His superhuman evasion act complete, Peter quickly backed away from the now craterous area, deciding this would be the optimal time to beat a hasty retreat – before any more bad luck befell him or the Human Torch decided it would be a good idea to accidentally drop an entire building on his head.

XXX

It was an hour later before Peter was able to return home. After explaining to his new boss that he was late because he had been caught in downtown chaos, he'd been fired immediately as the man had not believed his claim, despite the singed clothes he wore having narrowly escaped becoming a casualty to an insane man's rampage and a crazy blonde's attempt at heroics. After this, Peter was definitely going to have to ask if Ben Grimm or Reed Richards could sub for him instead or the Human Firecracker.

However, he didn't get a chance, as his life took another sharp turn the moment he returned home. It seemed that the Parker's residence had visitors, as the black van parked outside the house clearly indicated.

Upon seeing the unfamiliar vehicle, the first thing that hit Peter was a sense of foreboding. Something was off. Frowning, Peter realized that once again, his Spider Sense was buzzing lowly in the back of his mind. Great. More trouble.

Deciding to enter his home with a certain degree of caution, Peter knocked on the front door as he entered the house, calling for his aunt as he did. Hearing a soft reply from the woman beckoning him to come to the living room, Peter relaxed a bit, slightly reassured, though this feeling quickly dissipated as he realized his aunt was not alone. Sitting solemnly beside her were two men, one bald and in a wheelchair, the other large and reminiscent of a bar thug. "Uhhh… Aunt May?" Peter asked tentatively, "Who are these people?"

May did not answer. She was too busy staring at the living room television screen, a dazed look in her eye. Following his gaze, Peter let out a gasp. Displayed on screen was footage of him from this afternoon, dodging first a wayward hovercraft, then a bag load of bombs. _With his eyes closed._

Oh shit.

Turning to his aunt, he tried to explain, but she spoke up first. "Peter," she began slowly, carefully, as if something she said might set _him_ off, "This is Charles Xavier and his friend Logan from the Xavier Institute. They claim you're… a mutant?" She said the word hesitantly, regretfully, like she didn't want to believe it.

"A-Aunt May. That's impossible, I'm not a-"

"They want you to go to their school with them , to teach you to use your powers and keep you safe. I think you should consider it."

"W-What?" he stuttered, shocked. "Aunt May, no! I couldn't! I won't!"

"Peter," she cut him off sternly. "This tape well enough shows that you have some sort of special ability. No average child could avoid all those weapons without even looking. And though I know you could probably hide whatever it is and play the role of a normal boy, I-I need to know that you're safe." She looked him straight in the eye, slightly teary. Shocked, Peter could see no malice or disgust there. Only worry. Intense worry. "Mr. Xavier promises that he can protect you at the Institute, even guarantee it, and already does so for many other students already. Please Peter, you must go." She was, of course referring to the mass spreading of anti-mutant sentiments that had been running rampant on the news recently. Radicals had killed a girl a block over last month for having special abilities.

"B-But just 'cause I dodged a few bombs doesn't mean I'm a mutant!" Peter protested. "I – uh –I'm just really good at avoiding things! Comes from being bullied at school. You learn a few tricks."

"Peter," the man in the wheelchair, Professor Xavier, said, speaking up, "What you demonstrated here goes beyond schoolyard survival skills. It would be more accurate to liken your talents to precognitive foresight, possibly psychic clairvoyance. Such a gift would make you a target if anyone were to discover it."

"But I'm not-"

"Peter, _please_," Aunt May begged.

Once again looking her in the eye, Peter paused as it suddenly it hit him. Aunt May was worn down. Though it had been two years since Uncle Ben's death, she obviously still was grieving his loss. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Peter too, especially to the anti-mutant cause, not while she was still trying to recover from the previous loss. She needed insurance of his safety and was clinging to the first offer of protection she got, knowing she couldn't manage it on her own. Peter knew that she didn't hate him for being a mutant, seeing in her eyes that she still loved him dearly as the son she never had.

Thus, without another word, he nodded his head in agreement and headed up the stairs to start to pack.

XXX

A/N: I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while now, since I've recently fallen into a Marvel craze. Don't have much planned out yet, but hopefully this story will become something worth reading!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution.

**Pairings**: None. Probably just lots of friendship.

**Summary:** Peter Parker always assumed his Spider sense resulted from the bite of a radioactive arachnid. Never did he dream that it was actually the product of an X-gene mutation!

**A/N: **Erm, uhm just to clear an issue lots of reviewers have been asking about concerning pairings? There will be none. Lots of friendship though, and I will have Peter interacting with Kitty/Rouge/others, but not really romantically. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I can manage romance in a crossover. =_=; Anyway, please keep reading!

**To the Reviewers:** Wow! I'm seriously blown away by the response I've gotten! Also, to Jacob, about your questions. I don't want to reveal to much but, yeah Spider-man's identity will eventually be revealed to the X-men, but not Aunt May. Peter won't get a "new" costume, but will have to don the standard New X-Men training uniform. And yeah, it's after Apocalypse, and if you want to catch up on the series, the entire thing is streaming on youtube.

**Background Info:**

Madame Web – blind, telepathic, clairvoyant, precognitive mutant. Probably where I'm going with Peter's X-Gene

Warren Worthington – Angel – Gets his wings ripped off and becomes a horseman of Apocalypse with blue skin and metal replacement wings.

Jean Grey – Becomes Phoenix and kinda dies, but not really. As Pheonix, she gets corrupted, becoming Dark Pheonix, and swallows a star, killing a solar system. She snaps out of it eventually though.

Alex Summers – Scott's younger brother. Lived in Hawaii, likes to surf. In the comics, he and Bobby Drake don't get along.

**Spider Sense 2**

Peter arrived at the Institute with a headache, though not as a result of the events of the day. His Spider Sense had yet to quit buzzing at the back of his mind. Thus, the first thing Peter did after stepping through the gates at seven o'clock at night was ask for directions to his room, intent on getting some rest. Unfortunately, it seemed Professor X had other plans, having called one of his infamous X-men to greet him upon arrival to the establishment.

"Aloha, dude!" a blonde teen greeted him, a large smile on his face, as he entered the commons area. "I'm Alex and you must be my new roommie. The Prof called ahead and told me about you. He wants me to show you around."

Wait, what? He had a roommate?

"Peter Parker," the boy replied, trying to smile, but grimacing instead. Ugh, he was getting a migraine. What was wrong with his Spider sense today? "Though could we hold off on the tour for now? My head is killing me." He pointed towards his head by ways of explanation.

Alex smiled. "Don't worry man, it will only take a minute."

Grabbing a blinking Peter's hand, Alex proceeded to drag him through the house, quickly pointing out the kitchen, living room, TV, bathrooms – Oh shit, there were only three? Weren't there like fifty kids or something staying at this place? – before taking him to the living quarters. But the guy was right, the tour didn't take long, though he was still glad when it was over. However, just as he was about to thank his new energetic friend for the speedy show around and head into their shared room for some much needed rest, someone else caught his attention.

"Oh hey! You must be Peter, the new student the professor's been talking about," a cheerful feminine voice called out just as his hand landed on the doorknob. Turning around, Peter came face to face with a tall, redheaded girl and her companion, a blonde man with huge white wings. "I'm Jean Grey, and this is my friend, Warren," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," the man greeted, holding out his hand for a shake. Weakly smiling, Peter reached out to take it. Then he let out a scream.

Images began to flash before his eyes, hard and fast, painful and intense. He could only make out every other flash. Bloody feathers – earth shattering depression - blue skin - steel wings.

He gasped as he felt himself sink to his knees. Around him, Warren snatched his hand away and took a step back in shock.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Jean asked, kneeling at his side, and taking his shoulders, turning him to face her.

"No! Get away!" Peter screamed as he was assaulted by yet another set of images, except these were much worse. All he could see was a body engulfed in flame, though what he felt dwarfed the picture stabbing at his thoughts. Darkness. A sense of which was so powerful that it drenched over every fiber of his being until he physically pushed- or more threw from the thud he heard against the wall – Jean away from him, getting up and barreling past the other two mutants in a desperate attempt to get away. Wrenching open a nearby door and slamming it shut behind him, Peter slowly sank to the ground, mentally exhausted and drained beyond belief.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, surprised, catching his attention. Looking up, Peter was greeted with the sight of another boy, brown hairs and brown eyes, peering down at him, an intruder in his room. The kid moved to approach him.

"Stay back!" Peter yelled, sinking to the ground and bringing his hands to his face. His vision was starting to blur. All the while, Peter was getting bombarded with even more images – a man of ice, then of the kid in front of him recoiling in front of a mirror as frost engulfed his body. "Please!" he whimpered. Oh god, his head! "Just stay away!"

Bobby, catching a glimpse of Peter's eyes, let out a gasp. They were glazed over, like that of a blind man's, bleeding desperation. Doing as told, he took a few steps back.

A knock came at the door, then a voice. "Peter? Peter! It's Professor Xavier. Your powers are running out of control, you need to calm down."

"I can't!" Peter groaned in reply. "It's just too much! So many images! It – It hurts!"

Bobby just stood, watching the boy, eyes wide. "I know it does, Peter," the professor's voice came again. "But you have to try. I'm going to attempt to help you by reaching into your mind. Just hold on a little longer."

On the other side of the door, Charles brought his hands to his head in an attempt to concentrate, while Alex, Jean, Warren, and Logan, who'd heard the commotion from the kitchen, crowded around him. Peter briefly felt a presence in his mind before his Spider Sense flared up again, and he heard a strangled cry from behind the door.

"Professor!" Jean's voice shouted in concern.

"I-I'm fine," the man replied a bit shakily. "I just – His mind is bursting with psychic energy. I couldn't get inside without it lashing out. I'm afraid I can't help him at the moment."

"Err, prof?" Bobby called from the room. "Not to freak anyone out here, but the kid's starting to bleed!" A few of the other's let out a gasp. Inside, Peter's nose began to run red.

"Bobby, try to calm him down. Continued use of his powers may be triggering an aneurism in Peter's brain," the professor ordered seriously. "Talk to him while I give reaching his mind another try."

"Talk to him?" the ice mutant parroted incredibly. "About what? I don't even know this dude!"

Meanwhile, as the others were trying to handle the situation, Peter was struggling to stay conscious. His head felt like it was about to explode. Damn, of all the things his limiter could suppress, it had to leave him with the one power that suddenly decided to fry his brain?

Peter's eyes snapped wide open, though he didn't realize he'd been squeezing them closed. The suppressor! It was really only after he turned his it on that his Spider Sense had begun acting up. Maybe it was the key to this big mess up in his head.

Deciding to test his theory, through his haze of pain, Peter ripped the device from his neck, chucking it away with a scream. Bobby let out a startled cry as the thing whizzed past his face, embedding itself in the wall, though he failed to notice the slight electrical spark that appeared as the piece shorted out. Immediately, Peter felt relief, as he felt his Spider Sense recede and his other powers flooded back to him, like a soothing ocean current. He was even able to manage a brief smile at Bobby before passing out.

XXX

Peter woke up in the infirmary to a big blue beast in a white lab coat attaching an IV to his arm. Understandably, the first thing he did was yell. His cry of surprise woke a sleeping figure in the corner of his room – Logan – who let out a growl of annoyance and promptly told the boy to shut his trap.

"Ugh," Peter winced, raising a hand to his head. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary," the blue man, who Peter learned to be a mutant by the name of Hank McCoy, responded. "You were brought here after you passed out."

Peter blinked. Oh yeah. Because of his vision powered migraine. How could he forget?

"The professor's gonna be down in a minute to check on ye" Logan grunted, catching his attention. "He wants to talk to ya about yer abilities."

As if on cue the professor rolled in, Jean Grey and a guys in red sunglasses in tow. And just like that, Peter was again hit by a wave of sensation, not necessarily another set of vision, but the memories of what his first encounter with the girl had brought. Darkness, destruction… Betrayal.

Scuffling back on the infirmary bed, Peter back away as fast as he could, banging into the metal headboard when he ran out of room. "No. No, no, no! Get her away!" he shouted, as the three approached. Jean and the guy stopped hesitantly, before turning to the professor to ask a question, but Peter couldn't be bothered to listen in on what was being said.

"Peter, try and relax," the professor tried to soothe. "Whatever you saw, it's okay. Jean is a friend."

"The professor's right," Jean spoke up, coming forward "I only want to-"

"No!" Peter interrupted, still shuffling back. All around him, his world was turning to smoke and ash. Fire. Even though, as Spiderman, Peter had faced a world of various terrors, the power he saw in that girl from his vision… It was terrifying. "Keep that flaming bitch away from me!"

From her place across the room, Jean froze, mouth falling open before she turned tail and dashed out of the room. Sunglasses kid watched her go, face contorting into a scowl before he rushed after her, sending the wallcrawler an angry look as he left. That didn't matter to Peter though, he was just happy she was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Peter…" the professor started, calm but disapproving. "That was unnecessary."

"I-" the boy stuttered out, "I know, but… What I saw…"

"I am well aware of Jean's future," the man replied solemnly, catching Peter by surprise, "But it is not one that is to come to pass for a very long time. The girl you met is not the same as the one your visions showed you."

Peter looked down ashamedly, but didn't know what to say. He could feel the eyes of Logan, the professor, and Mr. McCoy bearing down on him. "S-So? Uhm. My powers? Can we talk about that now?" he asked awkwardly. He didn't care what the professor said, he didn't trust the girl. His Spider sense was still tingling from their brief encounter, even with his suppressor absent from around his neck.

Clearing his throat, the professor nodded. "Ahem, yes. It seems my previous assessment was correct. Your powers are clearly precognitive in nature, and from what you've told me about Ms. Grey, the theory that they have the potential for clairvoyance also seems plausible." Nodding to Hank, he motioned for the man to approach Peter, needle in hand. The Webbed Wonder eyed it suspiciously. "Normally, this would not be cause for concern, except for some unknown reason, your abilities seem to be developing at a frightening rate. I've asked Mr. McCoy if he'd be so kind as to perform a DNA diagnostic to ascertain why, if that is alright with you."

Peter was about to nod when he stopped himself. That wasn't a good idea. Not a good idea at all. Especially with spider DNA coating his chromosomes. It was one thing to be a mutant, but Peter wasn't sure he wanted the Institute staff to find out about his other abilities as well. It's not like they would automatically come to the conclusion that he was Spiderman, but you never could be too careful. Peter still wasn't sure if these guys were worthy of his trust. "Uhm… Sorry, but is there another way?" he asked sheepishly. "I, uh, I'm really not good with the sight of blood."

Hank blinked, looking to the professor in askance. Should he proceed?

"I-It's just that, after my uncle died…" Peter trailed off, feeling a bit guilty for using Uncle Ben as an escape, but realizing his need for a cop out.

The professor nodded sagely. "Of course," he said understandingly. "It wouldn't do well to put you in an uncomfortable situation given the rapidly evolving nature of your powers," he added at Logan's unimpressed look.

Sighing in relief, Peter nodded, but stopped as Xavier continued. "However, we will need to perform a proper assessment," he nodded towards Logan. "Wolverine, would you be so kind as to take Mr. Parker to the Danger Room first thing in the morning?"

Peter blanched. The Danger Room? Anything with a name like that could not be good.

XXX

Peter was in pain. The Danger Room was not a fun place to be, especially at eight o'clock in the morning, with the events of the previous day still wearing down both his body and mind. The place had spike, lasers, battle drones, and spinning saws… Peter didn't realize when he agreed to move to the manor that that meant he was signing himself up for military school. Even worse, during his time there, Peter had to limit the use of his other superpowers, namely his Spider Strength and superhuman reflexes, focusing only on his Spider Sense. Without his limiter on, avoiding the obstacle would have been cake, but he had to tone things down to make it look like he only had "precognitive abilities." In the end, he had ended up bruised, cut, and sore, with a conclusion from the professor that in its "inactive state" Peter's abilities only provided forewarning for any event that would cause personal harm. Like he didn't know that already.

With a groan, Peter opened the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't his entire goal in taking off from being Spiderman to avoid complicated situations and get his life back on track? Really, he should just bring back the spandex and be swinging over to New York right now.

But he couldn't. With Aunt May convinced he was a mutant, which he wasn't actually sure was a false diagnosis, he was now stuck at the Xavier Institute, at least for the time being. Letting out one last moan of exhaustion, Peter sat up. Time to be productive.

Professor Xavier said, during their drive to Bayville, that they found Peter through a computer that detected the activation of the X-Genes among the global populace. Assuming Peter really was a mutant, this would provide an explanation for why his Spider sense hadn't disappeared with the use of his suppressor. However, this didn't explain why the Institute had only detected him recently. He'd had his Spider sense ever since he got his Spider powers. If this ability truly lied in Peter's alleged X-Gene, they should have sought him out sooner. Peter frowned as he pondered this.

There was only one way to be sure. He'd need to have his DNA analyzed. But though he'd much rather do it himself, there was no way he'd be safe conducting tests in the Institute, not after he lied about having a sensitivity to blood. He'd have to have it done by an outside source.

Thus, not five minutes later, Peter found himself strapping on his web shooters and donning a simple ski mask – he wasn't ready yet to pull out the tights – swinging back towards the lab of Curt Conners.

XXX

Alex was confused. His new roommate, the one who had had the psychic meltdown and had been resting in the infirmary not two hours before, was missing. After hearing of his early morning danger room session with Logan, the surfer thought the boy would be resting in their joint room at the first opportunity he received. However, that seemed not to be the case. Their room was empty. Thinking that the kid had probably gotten lost in the mansion, Alex made a quick run around the Institute grounds before coming to the conclusion that the boy was indeed missing. Hmm… That was weird.

After a meeting with Scott, Alex had found out that his brother didn't really seem to like Peter much. Apparently the dude had made a bad first impression. Alex could hardly believe that, the dude looked pretty meek… and nerdy. Therefore he was seeking him out to find out what he'd done to piss Scott off.

It wasn't until around four in the evening that Alex had caught sight of Peter again. He caught the dude climbing in_ through the window_ of their second story room while he was taking a nap. He didn't say anything though, just feigned sleep. Alex didn't know why, but something seemed off about this guy. However he respected that what a guy did on his own time was his own business, therefore didn't move to bring it up.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

Xxx

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's gotten pretty hectic. I actually had this written for a bit, but hadn't gotten a chance to revise it and stuff.**

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution.

**Pairings**: None. Probably just lots of friendship.

**Summary:** Peter Parker always assumed his Spider sense resulted from the bite of a radioactive arachnid. Never did he dream that it was actually the product of an X-gene mutation!

**A/N: **Duuuuude. Why does everyone want a romance? Ehhh, well Kitty is gonna be a main character, along with Bobby and Peter. Anyway, this chapter will focus on Peter deciding what to do with himself. As you recall, his original reason for dumping the Spiderman gig was so he could get a better handle on his life, but that goal kind of got smashed to shred once the Xavier Institute found him. Anyway, I can't do accents, but I tried, so… A main arc's gonna be introduced and I tried my hand at an action scene, so here you go!

**To the Reviewers: **Thanks so much for all the support and I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I haven't been on ff for a while as I was on vacation and kinda lost my writer's spark. This was actually written, though I didn't have a chance to revise it much. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated and though I can't promise regular updates, I do try finishing whatever I start. So drop an alert along with a review?

**Background Info:**

Bobby and Alex don't like each other – In the comics, Alex made a habit of stealing his love interests.

Rogue had a crush on Scott~! – No seriously, it's cannon. At least in Evo. I think. Whatevers.

Scott and Jean have already graduated high school by the time Evolution ended. Just a reminder!

**Spider Sense 3**

_Click. Click. Click._ "Uuuah!"

Peter groaned through a face full of grey goo. Leave it to him to forget to empty out the fluid cartridges of his own web shooters. Grabbing a discarded shirt from nearby, he wiped his face of the mess. Stupid him, this wasn't even the first time that this had happened. Back at home, he'd often have his inventions explode in his face. Though, now that he was boarding at the Xavier Instituted, he really should be more careful. Luckily though, Alex was out with his brother on a mall run, giving Peter the time to do some well needed maintenance on the devices, undisturbed. Or at least he thought.

A knock sounded at his door. So much for that.

"Coming!" Peter called as he quickly shoved the shooters into a drawer and tossed the shirt in a hamper. It's a good thing the web fluid hadn't mixed with his solidifying agent. That would have been hard to explain.

Opening the door, Peter was greeted with the sight of a familiar looking brunette, standing with a sheepish look on his face. What was his name? Robby? Oh. This was the kid whose room he'd burst into last night… He probably owed him an apology for causing a scene.

"Yeah, uhm, hi," the ice mutant started uncomfortably. "I'm Bobby. You… uh… kinda left something behind at my place during your whole… power… meltdown… thing." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glinting silver object. Peter's suppressor.

Looking down at the device with carefully masked distaste, Peter plucked the object from Bobby's hand. "Thanks," he said, giving the boy a strained smile. Pocketing the device himself, he made to close the door, but stopped when Bobby spluttered out a comment.

"Can you really see the future?"

Peter blanched.

"Erm, uh. The prof said something about your powers after the incident," he haphazardly explained at the other boy's reaction.

"Oh," the webslinger said, frowning as memories of ice flashed across his mind.

"Hey, don't make that face!" Bobby exclaimed, suddenly panicked. "I knew it! You saw something about me, didn't you! I heard about your freak out with Warren and Jean. That's probably why Scott's so pissed off at you." A look of horror crossed his features. "Aww man, I'm gonna die aren't I?" he moaned.

"Uh, no?" Peter responded uncertainly. Truth be told, he still wasn't sure what half the things he saw were. Bobby looked unconvinced. Pushing his fake glasses back up on his face, he sighed. "Look, you have nothing to worry about… Probably."

"Probably!"

Peter cringed. "Yeah?"

"Duuude!" Bobby whined, brushing past the boy and flopping down on his bed. He huffed out a sigh before sitting back up. "Anyway… A few of the guys asked me to introduce you to them. So…" jumping to his feet and grabbing Peter's arm, Bobby began to lead the confused boy out of his room, "Follow me!"

Minutes later, Peter was in the rec room, only to be met by the eager faces of a group of young mutants.

"Like, hi! I'm Kitty," one, a spirited brunette, said grabbing his hand, "Like, what's your name?"

The webslinger blushed lightly before spluttering out a response. "P-Peter."

The rest of the evening was spent with Peter getting to know a little more about his institute classmates. The preppy girl, Kitty, apparently had the ability to phase through solid objects, while a gothic chick named Rogue could sap someone's life-force, memories, and abilities with a touch. Peter wouldn't lie, that had freaked him out a bit. He didn't let it show though. Spiderman's seen worse. Another girl, named Amara, could shoot flames, while Roberto harnessed the power of the sun and Jamie could duplicate himself. Sam could propel himself at high speeds and become a human projectile, while Rayne exhibited lycanthropic tendencies. Then, of course, there was Bobby, resident trickster and Iceman.

Halfway through introductions, Peter's Spider Sense kicked in and he narrowly stepped to the side in time to avoid the puff of blue smoke and sulfur that appeared in his place. Squinting, Peter tried to see through the cloud.

"Is that a smurf?" he blurted unintentionally.

"Hey! I take offense to vhat!" a heavily accented German voice called in response. As the smog cleared, a fuzzy looking elf gave him a humorous, but non offended, look.

Bobby snickered. "Nah, that's just Kurt. He get's that reaction all the time." Peter, of course, was quick to apologize, though Kurt waved him off just as fast, reiterating the fact that his appearance often did give people a shock.

Moments later, two new faces entered the room. Alex and Sunglasses Guy from before.

"Aaaannd we're back!" Peter's roommate announced, flopping down on the couch next to Kitty and throwing an arm around the young X-woman. However, as he caught sight of Bobby, his grin turned southward, morphing into a glare which the other returned.

"Uhh…" Peter asked turning to Rogue.

"Don't mind them," she whispered. "They're always like dat. Ah'm thinking it's because Alex stole Bobby's girlfriend last year, but no one really talks about it."

The boy nodded sagely, before stealing a sideways glance at Glasses, who'd been glaring at him just as hard as Alex had been at Bobby ever since he'd entered the room. Once again, his Spidey sense was tingling. "And what's his deal?"

"Scott's probably just mad because you called Jean a flaming bitch," Kitty replied, escaping Alex's unwanted grasp, sidling up next to Peter.

"Which Ah totally admire and respect you for doing," Rogue cut in. The two girls laughed, while the man in question's glare changed into a scowl.

"Yeah, Scott and Jean have been in some sort of tragic romance ever since they came to the Institute," Kitty continued. "So now, he's pretty much acting like an agitated lion defending his mate."

"Oh," Peter responded, intrigued, "And what makes their love tragic?"

"The fact that he's still with her," Rogue sighed unhappily. Kitty rolled her eyes, while Peter just looked on confused.

XXX

School wasn't supposed to be such a big deal. Peter excelled in all his subject areas, so he really wasn't supposed to be having any problems. However, that just didn't seem to be the case. At his previous school, Peter had often gotten bullied for being a nerd, but here, he was getting picked on for being a mutant – something the webslinger was still hesitant to admit until he got the lab work back from Doc Connors. How ironic, his aunt had sent him to Xavier to keep him safe from anti-mutant sentiments, when in actuality, he was now being subjected to more hate then he ever would have ever if he stayed home in New York. Even some of the teachers seemed a little prejudice.

"Just ignore them," Kitty said, taking his arm and leading them to their lunch table. Peter just kept a serious face and nodded. He could handle anything that was thrown at him, not only because he was Spiderman, but because his Spider Sense was still a little on the fritz. It was weird as, every now and then, he'd get a sense of déjà vu, seeing things for brief instances before they happened, though it only came in unexpected bursts.

Sitting down, Peter looked at the other mutants around him. Kurt, Sam, Amara, and Bobby all sat with them. Alex, however, was off flirting with a group of girls to the side, X-gene apparently not enough of a reason to dissuade the female population from the Hawaiian surfer boy.

"It's no problem," Peter smiled back reassuringly while pushing up his glasses. "I've dealt with worse."

Kitty frowned back at him. "Well that's not surprising, I mean, like, no offense, but with that whole geek boy thing you got going on, you're kind of a walking target."

"Yeah," agreed Bobby. "Ever think of getting contacts?"

Peter just shrugged noncommittally. He came to the Institute wearing frames, so if would be strange if he ditched them now. Plus, he thought they'd help him remain low key and under the radar of any excitement staying at a mutant house would attract. Though any hope of his getting his life back in order was now a bust, there was no need to go looking for trouble.

"Contacts? No, they mess with my eyes. And I don't look geeky, Iceboy, I look smart."

Bobby made a face, while the others laughed. Peter just smirked, and went to take a bite of an apple he'd brought for lunch.

However, all he bit was air. His Spider Sense was tingling.

"Pietro!" Kitty cried, outraged. Peter turned to see a tall white haired teen now holding his stolen fruit.

"What? He wasn't gonna eat it," Pietro replied, taking a bite. Peter grimaced.

"Yeah… It's no problem," Peter mumbled, calmly, coolly. Passive. Remain passive.

The others just looked at him strangely, while Pietro raised an eyebrow, then smiled like a wolf spotting its next meal. Peter winced. He just knew this guy was going to be a problem.

In a gust of wind, Pietro, was beside Peter, poking at his forehead. "So… what can this guy do?" he asked pointedly.

"Like ve'd tell you!" Kurt replied, popping in between the two and pushing the speedster back. However, in yet another blat of air, Pietro was beside Peter again. He looked at him, shocked. Superspeed… That was new.

"Come on, he has to do something. Can he shoot laser beams like your leader, or is he just an overgrown ice machine, like Drake?"

Oh screw it.

"I can see the future," Peter said, standing up and staring the teen straight in the eye. A few of the others let out a gasp, though Pietro just smiled wider.

"Oh? A fortune teller, huh?" leaning close, the pompous teen got in Peter's face. "See anything about me?"

Peter rolled his eyes. Was this becoming a thing? Just because he had foresight, people expected him to know what fate had in store?

"Sure," he smirked, tilting his head to the side with a grin. "In about a week's time, you're gonna find yourself falling off a cliff." That said, Peter snatched the remainder of his apple back from the speedster and headed back to his seat.

Pietro and the others just stared, surprised at the boy who'd previously been so quiet. The speedster then snarled.

"I wasn't done with that!" he snapped, speeding forward to grab at the fruit, but drawing back surprised when his hand found nothing but air.

Peter had moved the apple out of the way and was sticking out his tongue. Enraged, Pietro made to reach for the fruit again, but missed as Peter again maneuvered it away. Growling fiercely, the teen proceeded with a flurry of grabs, but came up empty each time as Peter continuously evaded, smiling pleasantly.

Eventually, the speedster grew frustrated, and made for a blow, hoisting Peter up by the collar of his shirt with a snarl. "Listen, X-geek, I-"

"Enough," a new voice cut in as Rogue suddenly appeared, coming between the two and pushing them apart. "You're causin' a scene."

Around them, people were staring, whispering. Seeing this, Pietro gave one last huff, before stomping away. Peter, however, bowed his head, feigning shame. Unbeknownst to Rouge though, he remained smiling on the inside.

Scene aside, that was a whole lot of fun.

XXX

"So that white headed dude was part of the Brotherhood?" Peter asked later, as he and Kitty piled into Bobby's car after school.

"Yeah, buncha losers," Bobby replied offhandedly, starting the vehicle. "Luckily for you, you're stuck with us. We're the cool ones," he said smile back at them.

Kitty snorted. "Well, that's debatable," she replied with a pointed stare at the boy who then proceeded to splutter indignantly. Peter laughed.

"Anyway, Logan's set us up for another Danger Room session so-"

_**BOOM!**_

Three heads swung around, shocked, towards the source of the noise. An explosion? Before them, the school had erupted in flames, screams filling the courtyard in a cacophony of sound.

"Oh my god…" Kitty gasped, while Bobby just stared, mouth open and eyes wide. Peter, however, immediately sprung into action, rushing towards the school. Distantly, he heard his friends call after him, but paid no heed, leaping directly into the fray.

Around him, the first thing he noticed was the smoke. He was chocking on it. Coughing, he tore away a piece of his sweatshirt and tied it around his face before getting to work. It helped a bit, but not much. Smoke and ash still clogged his lungs.

Down the hall, he heard the scream of a girl as a piece of ceiling began to collapse above her head. Without a moment of thought, he shot out twin lines of web, snagging her then reeling her in just as quick. She collapsed, sobbing in his arms, not really registering what had just happened.

"Hey, hey," Peter said, shaking slightly to her to grab her attention. "You need to pull yourself together and get out of here!" Raising her to her feet, he gave her a slight push towards the exit and she went stumbling out.

"Peter!" a voice called and the boy whirled just in time to see Bobby and Kitty appear in the school entrance before another portion of ceiling collapse, separating them. Peter, however, didn't let it bother him. They were still outside and he didn't need any witnesses if he was going to use the full extent of his powers.

Running further into the building, Peter was able to find three more students holed up in closets and classrooms, but was able to lead them to safety thanks to the use of his enhanced Spider Sense. Some of the victims, at first, were panicked that he was a mutant, though they quickly reconsidered upon being reminded of the danger they were in. Luckily, most of the students were already gone, as Bobby, Kitty, and himself had stayed after hours to help Peter catch up on the school curriculum, so there weren't many civilians to save. Rounding up six more students and three teachers, Peter eventually led his small group to the center of the building, where his superhuman foresight had showed him to be the most stable via elimination of more dangerous routes. Each time he reached a fork in the hall or had to choose a direction, his Spider sense showed him which was most likely to collapse and he chose the safest path. Besides him, some of the students, and even teachers, were sobbing uncontrollably.

"Uhm, Mr. Parker?" the only one of Peter's professors not in tears suddenly asked. "I – I hate to be a bother at such a critical time, but… Your phone is ringing."

Startled, Peter reached for his cell, which was vibrating and flashing madly in his pocket. "Hel – _cough_ – Hello?" he asked, picking it up.

"PETER!" Kitty's panicked voice came loudly from the device. "LIKE, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Reeling back a little from the cell, Peter coughed out a response. "I'm in the commons with about a dozen others. We'll be safe for now, but we need an exit."

"No problem," came a quick reply. "Like, Bobby!"

Suddenly, the halls leading to the west wing of the building lit up in a flash of light, only to reappear encased in ice.

"Okay, Bobby's, like, made a path to where we're, like, standing. Bring everyone over so I can, like, phase everyone out."

Peter nodded, and shouted to get everyone's attention. "This way people!"

Not five minutes later, everyone was safe. It had taken a lot of Peter's willpower to not to just break open an exit, but his Spider Sense had shown his that such actions would destabilize the building further. Quickly, the three mutants led the distraught students and staff to waiting medical cars in the school parking lot. They were already full tending to victims of the explosion in tents set up throughout the area. It was then that Bobby, Kitty, and Peter decided to slip out of sight.

XXX

Back at the Institute, things were in a frenzy. Students were freaking out, while teachers were scrambling to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Bobby, Kitty, Peter, there you are!" a voice called, catching their attention. Storm rushed towards them. "Please head to the main foyer so that we can take attendance."

Nodding the students want to follow her directions, thankful she was too frazzled finding students to notice the soot staining their clothes. Luckily a quick trip to the bathroom and few spritzes of Kitty's perfume (much to Peter and Bobby's chagrin) was enough to fix the teens up so that no one would notice their current slightly singed state as they entered the foyer.

"I can't believe this! They're blaming the school bombing on mutants!"

The three brunettes stopped in their tracks. What?

Nearby, Amara came raging into the room.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked, going up to the fiery mutant.

"Look!"

She dragged the three into the living room where a crowd of other students were crowded around a television.

"_It's not known what is the cause of the explosion was, but officials are quick to blame the local mutant population," intoned a reporter. The newscast then cut to a clip._

"_Mutants. Are the problem. They are a menace and are a danger to all of us humans and should NOT be allowed to go to class with our children!" former principal of Bayville High, Senator Robert Kelly, said in a speech from in front of town hall. A crowd cheered._

"Well that's ridiculous," Peter commented. "There weren't any mutants at the school capable of starting an explosion of that magnitude at the time." The others shot him dirty looks. "What? Me, Kitty, and Bobby, were the last to leave, right?"

"Well…" Bobby drawled. "Boom-Boom's still with the Brotherhood, but I think she left school second period. Class isn't exactly her thi- OW!"

Iceman turned to look at Kitty who had elbowed him in the arm. "How could you even think that the bomb was because of one us!" she asked.

"Yeah," Amara agreed. "You're starting to sound like one of _them_. Just because something bad something bad happens doesn't automatically mean that a mutant it behind it. And _you_ - " she said, turning to point a finger at Bobby. "How could you even think about accusing Tabitha? She's one of our friends!"

Bobby, looked down, properly chastised, but Peter just frowned. He didn't find Bobby's proposal totally unreasonable, granted he'd never met this Tabitha chick before. Still, if someone had the power to cause explosions, it was logical to suspect him or her first. Also, from what he'd head of the Brotherhood, it didn't sound like something one of their members wouldn't do.

Still though, the Senator was a bit off to lash out at all mutants. Amara was right though. It was stupid to accuse mutants of being behind every bad thing that happened. Even if one or two liked to caused trouble, that didn't make all of them like that.

Peter was about to voice his thoughts, when suddenly, the news broadcast was interrupted by a flurry of static. A dark background suddenly filled he screen. The entire room at fell silent.

"_This is a message to all the mutie supporters," a hooded figure said, walking on screen. "Don't fool yourselves into believing these mutant monsters are actual people! They are a plague that must be fought." Brandishing a gun, the figures waved his arm and suddenly, te screen zoomed out to show the man was not alone. He was surrounded by other hooded entities, all brandishing their own weapons and looking menacing, even though their faces were hidden behind masks. "We of the Friends of Humanity have taken it upon ourselves to cleanse the world of this disease. And to do that, we are asking you all to choose sides. If you support the muties, you are our enemies. As our enemies, we will stop at nothing until you are destroyed, along with any place where mutants are allowed!"_

The screen cut black, and the room was bathed in silence.

"Well," Peter whispered. "At least now you know that it's not a mutant's fault."

Xxx

A/N: Ah, Peter. King of the inappropriate comments, I guess. Anyway, if the hooded dude's rant of any of the dialogue sounded stilted or awkward, sorry. I only gave this a cursory review before uploading it 'cause I thought I was depriving you guys. =.=; Also, feel free to drop questions, as sometimes I drop details as my thoughts make their way into text! Anyway… I kinda have to think about where I'm taking this thing. At one point I might have had something planned, but my month or so of not writing kinda erased it from my brain. :x

Until next time!

REVIEW!


End file.
